


Greenbottle Comes Out of the Closet

by Manga1999



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga1999/pseuds/Manga1999





	Greenbottle Comes Out of the Closet

**Greenbottle Comes Out of the Closet**

**Part 1**

_Another night of standing watch, how exciting._ Nothing is going on, and the sound of the rushing river is very soothing. That’s not what you want when you need to stay awake.

I hear a sound. It’s coming from inside the camp. _Should I wake everyone this time?_ I’m about to yell, but I notice Leiko walking toward me. False alarm.

“Hey Jillian, mind if I join you?

“Absolutely, I’m on the verge of falling asleep. I can use someone to talk to.”

“Before this trip have you ever gone camping?”

“Never, this is my first time out in the wilderness.”

“Why would someone like you want to become an explorer?”

“Several reasons: I’m looking for a life of excitement. I’m tired of people expecting me to be ‘a lady.’ Raising children and being a good wife does not appeal to me. However, I feel the greatest reason is I want to be a role model.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m a halfling women in a human male’s world. I want to be an inspiration to halflings and women alike. You should know what it is like; you’re a cat living in a human’s world.”

“Absolutely. Even though most humans treat me with respect, you can sense they feel superior to you. It really irritates me when people ask me to purr for them.”

I laugh. “Do you get that a lot?”

“Not usually, but it happens?”

“Do you purr a lot for Sekani?”

Leiko turns red and voice raises, “That is none of your business.”

I chuckle, “Thanks for answering my question.” Leiko and I playfully hit each other. “How long have you and Sekani been a couple?”

“A couple years now.”

“When your adventuring days are done, will you two get married?”

“I don’t know. Interracial marriage is still taboo.”

“Yeah, marriage is either political amongst the nobles, or for reproduction among the commoners. That is why I will never get married.”

“You don’t want kids?”

“I know I don’t want a husband. The thought of having sex with a man is revolting. I wonder if I am a lesbian. I don’t have a desire to be with women either, but the thought of being with a woman is more pleasing than with a man. I don’t know. Maybe I am weird.”

“You’re not weird. You’re just at the age you don’t know what you want. Do you think Sekani always wanted a cat for his significant other?”

“Probably not.”

 

**Part 2**

I started coming here, not because it is close to my home and work, but because I adore the outfits the barmaids wear. Their ornate dresses flows from top to bottom and has a v-neck, which wonderfully reveals the relatively simple dress worn below it. The satiny, corset-like tied fabric of their dresses covers their stomach where the continuous flow is broken up by a light cloth belt worn quite high around their waist. Below the cloth belt, the dresses opens up to the left and reveals the dress below. The front of the top dress is much shorter at the front and curves outwards, the back continues to flow a short length behind her and ends in a narrow tip. Their sleeves are incredibly long and incredibly wide, their flow is broken up just below the elbow where they change color and where they're divided by long, stylish bands, these are the same fabric and color used to outline the sleeves and bottom of the dress. _I also like how their bosoms are nearly popped out. This can’t be normal._

**Part 3**

“Is it true when a mermaid kisses you that you gain the ability to breathe underwater?”

Marina blushed and smiled. “Miss Greenbottle, are you flirting with me?”

I became as red as a tropical sunset. I laughed, mostly to cover up my embarrassment.“No I didn’t mean it like that!” Although I finish laughing, Marina looks at me seriously. I think Marina can tell it is mostly forced. “What is it?”

“Jillian, there is something that I’ve wanted to ask for a while now, but I didn’t know how to ask, because I didn’t want to upset you.”

“What is it?”

Marina lowers her head and then raises it. She sighs. _What could she possibly be asking?_ “Are you a lesbian?”

 _WHAT!_ “NO!” I shake my head. “Ah, uh. Of course not! No, no, no, no, no, NO!” Marina is staring at me with what appears to be genuine concern. “I don’t know.” I pause and lower my head. _Why do I feel so awkward? Leiko and I had a similar conversation. I didn’t act like this around her. Leiko was a cat, with no feelings at all between us. Maybe there are feelings here._ Even though I feel awkward, I raise my head and answer shyly, “Maybe.”

“I thought so. I’ve notice the way you look at me.”

“Marina, it’s not like that.”

Marina places her palm out, “Stop, Jillian! I need to get this off my chest. I’m flattered you find me attractive, but I don’t feel that way about you. You’re my best friend, nothing more.”

 _Why are her words piercing through my heart like daggers? I don’t think there is any way around it. I’ve fallen for Marina. Of course I have. It was love at first sight._ It hits me. I was in love with Rosara too, and she always talked about finding the right man and having kids _._ She didn’t see anything past friendship either. Tears form in my eyes.“I’m sorry, Marina.”

“Jillian, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, but I didn’t want to lead you on.”

“I know. First Rosara, now you. It’s official. I’m unlovable.”

“Oh Jillian, stop! I love you. I love you like…”

“Like a little sister! Yeah I know. Rosara loved me as sister, Claire loved me like a sister. Guys too, Sekani loved me like a sister. Beefy loves me like a sister. Why does everyone see me as their little sister? I deserve more too!

“Hey! Little Sis, what’s all the noise over here?” Beefy says as he walks towards us.

“Jillian’s come out of the closet, and she is upset no one loves her.”

He chuckles, “That’s funny.” I turn my back towards both of them. “Oh, you were being serious?”

“Yeah! She was being serious!” _I finally came out of the closet. I’ve been debating coming out for a couple of years, but the cat is out of the bag now._ “I’m going to be the most hated person on this ship. Being a homosexual isn’t exactly the most accepted way of life.”

“Oh my gosh, Jillian. No one hates you.”

“She’s right. Everyone see you as…”

“THEIR LITTLE SISTER! YEAH, I ALREADY FUCKING KNOW THAT!”

“Little Sis, relax. Not everyone hates lesbians. I personally find it sexy.”

I scoff and roll my eyes, “Of course, you do. You're a typical chauvinistic male.” I shake my head and scream. I don’t care several shipmates are staring at us. “This is precisely why I hid it for so long. I didn’t want to be ridiculed by my friends.”

“No one is ridiculing you. You’re doing that to yourself.”

“I need to be alone.” I start walking towards the woman’s quarters.

“Little Sis, wait.”

“Not now, Beefy. She’ll talk to us when she is ready.”

*****

I awaken to a restless night. I need to make up with Marina and Beefy. I’ll do it tonight when Marina comes back aboard. The day is long, I am playing the conversation from the night before in my head along with possible scenarios that may appear tonight.

Time to bring Marina aboard. She is placed gently on the deck, she looks up at me. “Hey Jillian. I hope you are feeling better.”

“I am, but I need to talk to you.” I hand her the towel. “Shoot, I forgot your clothes again.” I turn.

Marina grabs my arm like she did last night, “Jillian, stop. It’s not important right now. What IS important is for you to tell me what is on your mind.”

“First I want to apologize for how I acted last night.”

“No, I understand. It must have been hard for you to do what you did.”

“Well,” I pause. “It’s no longer a secret. I’m a lesbian.”

“And that’s fine. I don’t think of you any differently.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that the girl I want told me there is not a chance in hell at a relationship.”

Marina shakes her head, “Jillian, I didn’t say that.”

“You said, and I quote,” I mimic her from the night before. “‘Stop, Jillian! I need to get this off my chest. I’m flattered you find me attractive, but I don’t feel that way about you. You’re my best friend, nothing more.’”

“I said those words, but the way you say it sounds hostile. There is no hostility. I just don’t have an attraction.” She sighs. “I don’t think this is why you came here, to visit old words that made you upset. You called me out here to resolve something. What is it, Jillian? You can talk to me about it. You’re still my best friend, attraction or no attraction.”

“Marina, I’m not mad at you anymore. But you don’t know what it is like.”

“You’re wrong. Regardless if you are a lesbian or straight, it hurts when the person you love doesn’t love you back.”

“Are you talking about Beefy?”

“Yes.”

“At least you have a chance with him. He’s never said he’s not attracted to women.”

“Jillian…”

“I know, that wasn’t a slam on you. I’m just saying at least you still have a chance.”

“You’ll find the right girl. I promise.” She smiles at me. “By the way, I never answered your question from last night.”

“What question is that?”

“Is it true when a mermaid kisses you that you gain the ability to breathe underwater? Honestly, I don’t know. I have never kissed anyone. Have you?”

“Yes, I’ve kissed Rosara on a few occasions. She always said it was a kiss between best friends. It may have been that for her, it wasn’t that for me.” I shout in frustration. “Besides I am everyone’s littles sister. No one will ever see me as anything else.”

“At least you’ve experienced it before. Maybe someday I’ll experience it.”

“I already promised that I would help you and Beefy become a couple. It will happen, trust me.”

“You’re really sweet Jillian. I promise as your best friend, that I’ll help you find Miss Right.” She smiled at me a very warm smile.


End file.
